Lights!
by Ocein
Summary: Holiday fic! Lights, sleepovers, and pancakes courteousy of Peter and Ella. Recently updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I decided to write a holiday fic. How could I not? This is along the same lines as "Ice Cream, Please!" More chapters to come. **

"Only _three_ more days! How many minutes is that Aunty?" Ella asked.

Olivia, holding out the girl's jacket and cueing her to step into it, smiled. Bending down to zip the jacket up Olivia finally answered the girl.

"I'm not entirely sure but I know someone who will know and we are on our way to see him!" Olivia looked concerned when she noticed the frown on her niece's face.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Olivia asked.

Ella thought about what she was going to say. Truth be told, she didn't want to upset her aunt. Mommy said she had an "important" job. She wasn't quite sure what that meant and why her aunt sometimes comes in late at night—sometimes missing story time, but she did know it was _important_; like a president or something.

She pouted her lip and then spoke softly, "but I thought we were going to see the lights…I mean, if you have to work I mean I guess…"

Olivia smiled and tugged the little girl's hat down to cover her ears. Ella was so sweet. She knew she had let her down one too many times before and she hated having to break their plans. Tonight would be different. She would make sure of it. Suddenly, she came up with an idea.

"I, Aunty Olivia Dunham, pinky-swear that we will go see the lights tonight, together!" Olivia outstretched her hand and flexed her pinky finger. "Now, do you Ella pinky-swear to see the lights tonight, no matter what?"

Ella bit her lip and pretended to consider the agreement. Not being able to conceal her excitement any longer, she broke out into a laugh and squealed, "I promise. Let's go!!!!!"

**X**

"Hat?"

"Check."

"Gloves?"

"Check."

"Money for the hot chocolates?"

"Ugh…I left my Ms. Piggy bank at home. I didn't know I was supposed to bring it…"

Olivia glanced in the rearview mirror and chuckled at Ella's sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm just kidding. Don't you worry about anything—I have the money. Now, we just need to take a quick stop at the place where Aunty works and then we'll be off on our way to see all the thousands of lights."

"How many lights?" Ella asked with sincere curiosity. She picked up the pamphlet she had been studying every night since her aunt told her about the _Lots of Lights_ they would be going to see.

"But, the pamphlet doesn't say how many are exactly there. Maybe they don't know. Maybe there are _so _many lights they couldn't count them all. Maybe they don't have a latter tall enough to count them. Or maybe…" the little girl trailed on.

Olivia smiled. _Just one quick stop…_

**Care to leave me a gift? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the lapse. I think one more chapter will seal the deal here. Again, my humble apologies for the wait. Thank you for all that reviewed and who plan to!**

"You work here?!" Ella asked, amazed at how large the place was. Then again, everything seemed much larger from a child's perspective.

"What is this place?" she asked in wonder.

"Well, your aunt works in the basement among other places. We even have a cow there," she knew that would pique the girl's interest and help to deflect the possibility of having to explain exactly what it was that her aunt does.

"A cow! No way, you're lying. I can tell," Ella exclaimed, secretly hoping there really was a cow. Olivia simply smiled. _Wait and see. _

X

Ella grabbed Olivia's hand as they approached the lab. Olivia squeezed it lightly in reassurance. She forgot just how scary such a place would seem to a young child. She wonders if it would have had the same effect on her when she was that age. Given what she had been through—probably not.

Ella screamed in delight and disbelief, "you DO have a cow!" Olivia smiled and watched her loose her grip and run toward Gene. Her hand tingled so slightly.

Ella stopped short of the gate and introduced herself, "well hello Mr. Cow. How are you today?"

Walter and Astrid came into view. "It's a female bovine and her name is Gene," Walter spoke, ascending the few lab steps. He paused to look at the child. "Well, the distinction is clearly there. You're somehow related to Agent Dunham….yes, a niece perhaps?"

Olivia walked over and nodded her head. Walter stretched out his hand to Ella. "Well then my name is Dr. Walter Bishop, but you can call me Walter."

Ella reached out and shook his hand. Her brows creased and her mouth went slightly agape. "But you don't look like a doctor or this isn't a hospital," Ella spoke.

Walter snickered, "Ridiculous! You don't have to…" but Astrid piped in and quickly changed the subject before Walter could lose himself in a tangent.

"Isn't about time we milked Gene anyway?"

Walter snapped out of it and quickly changed his demeanor, "Yes, of course."

"Oh, can I help?!" Ella asked, jumping up and down.

"Why of course you can. Just don't stand behind her. God forbid she decides to lift her hind legs and kick you square in the face," Walter laughed.

"And don't worry Walter, we'll leave for lunch, like I promised, as soon as we're done," Astrid reminded him.

"Excellent," the old man smiled.

X

"Just thought you should know that Walter is explaining nipples to your niece," Peter popped his head into Olivia's office to warn her.

"Shit!" Olivia mumbled and quickly rose from her chair.

"Whoa, I'm just kidding. Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he chuckled. "Speaking of temptations, why are you here?"

"Because I work here," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know that," Peter chuckled again, "but why today. Not exactly the family fun scene I would plan out in my head."

"I know. I just had to stop for twenty minutes to look into something. I stayed up all night thinking about this one detail about the warehouse. I thought that maybe the agent…"

Peter held up his hand and cut her off, "I don't want this to come off the wrong way but Olivia you need to stop for one day. The files will be here tomorrow. Hell, even tonight if you absolutely have to! Just, enjoy one day with your niece."

Olivia waited a moment before she spoke, "you're right." She placed her glasses on the desk and rubbed her temples.

"Aunt Olivia!" Ella squealed while running into Olivia's office. "Oh my goodness, did you know that milk right from the cow is _not _that yummy? It kind of tastes yucky. Like, really bad." She stopped when she noticed Peter.

She gasped and ran to him. She embraced his legs and looked up to him. "I didn't know you where here!"

Peter chuckled. It truly was amazing how quickly children became attached to adults they've only met a few times. He patted her back and replied, "Well, it's nice to see you too!"

Olivia smiled and came out from behind the desk. "Ew, that milk is gross, huh?" Olivia's smile ceased when she noticed that her niece was still captivated by Peter's presence.

"Peter, you _have_ to come with us today! We're going to the Lots of Lights where all these thousands of lights are hanged up by really big people on really big ladders and there's apple cider and managers with baby Jesus..."

"Mangers," Olivia cut in, correcting the littler girl.

Peter chuckled, "oh really? That sounds very cool. But, it sounds like some aunty and niece time and I don't want to impose…"

"Don't be silly! My Aunt Olivia wants you to come. I hear Mommy talking about how 'Peter is good for you Liv' and all that stuff."

Olivia's jaw just about hit the floor in embarrassment. Peter's smile only broadened. He stole a glance at a slightly flushed Olivia.

"Well, am I invited then?" he laughed. She looked down at Ella's begging face.

"Why not?" she began to chuckle in pretense, letting out some of the tension and embarrassment. _Sure, why not give my niece the opportunity to let out what else she might have heard from my stupid sister. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the speedy reviews! It makes my day. **

It was nearing around 6:00PM when they finally made their way toward the last part of the shrine. Olivia felt and heard her stomach grumble.

"Say, how about we see this last part and then get something to eat?" Olivia proposed, hoping they would hop on board.

"Yes," Ella violently nodded her head. "Can we please get some ice cream, too?"

Olivia nodded her head and glanced over to Peter who was on the other side of Ella, who was nestled in between the two of them for warmth and safety.

"Now, Olivia, you _know _I would never give up an opportunity for cheese steak." Olivia smiled and wondered if Peter was actually enjoying himself or if it was all a pretense to just be nice.

Peter felt a tug at his jacket cuff and looked down at Ella. "Can you swing me?" Ella asked simply. When he just looked at her perplexed, she asked again and then looked at her aunt. "You know, like Mommy and Daddy used to do. Just grab one arm and on the count of three, swing me! Just don't let go. That hurts."

"Ella maybe…" Olivia started but Peter was already counting. Ella waited for it and then squealed when she glided momentarily in the air. Peter had to laugh as well until he noticed the look etched on Olivia's face. His brows burrowed and he silently decided he would bring it up later.

_The way Mommy and Daddy used to do…_

X

"Here we are. The very last part," Olivia spoke. "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered. Peter kept his gaze on her and breathed, "yeah…"

Ella however was not happy. "But I _can't _see!" she stressed. Both adults peered down at the girl between them and then the tons of rather tall adults in front of them. Peter bent down and offered for the girl to get on his shoulders. He saw other people do it, it shouldn't be all that difficult.

Olivia mumbled "are you sure" and he scoffed at the idea of considering thisto be the most dangerous thing they've done. She agreed and helped Ella climb on top of Peter's shoulders.

"How's that? Better?" Peter asked. She squeezed his neck in an effort to thank him.

Olivia chuckled and replied that "Peter needs to breathe."

X

"Thanks you know for everything today. I'm not sure if I tell you that enough," Olivia finding the courage, spoke, her eyes still on the road.

"You're welcome. And trust me, I should be thanking you," Peter smiled warmly at her and felt it.

Olivia peered in the mirror and watched Ella's head begin to droop. "She really likes you, you know," Olivia smiled at the thought.

Peter laughed and with wit replied, "it seems I have something over the Dunham family." She smiled thinking of how braze he sometimes, or always, was.

X

Shut cut the ignition and wondered out loud, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. She looks exhausted."

"Yeah, but hungry," Peter chided in. _True. _

"Ella, we're here. Time to eat," and with that Ella's eyes snapped open.

"I wasn't sleeping!"

X

"Cheese steak, large fry, grilled cheese kid's meal cut diagonally, and a hamburger deluxe, extra pickle." The server placed the food down and asked begrudgingly if they needed anything else. Peter shook his head no and was glad Olivia was in the bathroom…he could steal some of the fries.

"Hey, save some for Aunt Olivia!" Ella exclaimed, kneeling on the vinyl cushions. Peter laughed when she took the plate away from him.

"So, Ella, tell me what else did your mom and Aunt Liv say about good old Peter?" he asked. He knew he shouldn't stoop so low as to interrogate a five year old but he couldn't help himself.

"Well, my mom thinks your handsome and Aunty usually does this with her eyes," Ella paused to act out both her mom and aunt.

Now Peter was laughing loudly. This was way too much fun. "Does your aunt say anything else?" Peter pressed.

"This one night when they were drinking this red juice and they thought I was sleeping I heard my aunt say that Peter had a firm, round toush. Whatever that is…" Ella wondered.

Peter grinned and replied the same way any other adult would have, "when you're older." A few seconds later Olivia reappeared at the table.

"So, what'd I miss?"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Thanks for the bountiful reviews! Here's another chapter. Okay, I lied. Maybe just one more after this one.

"_What'd I miss?" _

Peter looked over at Ella and thanked the starts that she was chewing a rather large mouthful of grilled cheese. "Only a few fries," Peter grinned.

Ella had given up on her meal minutes ago and was now sitting, if that's what you want to call it, restlessly in her aunt's lap. Olivia smiled when Ella whispered into her ear.

"He did, did he?" Olivia spoke, amused.

This piqued Peter's interest and anxiety. "What?" he asked trying not to sound conspicuous.

"Ella says that you owe her an ice cream sundae," Olivia answered him.

Peter thought about how clever children could be. He looked over at Ella who was smirking behind her aunt's crossed arms. "Hm…I guess I did, huh?" Peter smiled. He beckoned the waitress over and ordered two Clown Sundaes.

"Two?" Olivia asked.

"I thought we could share the fun."

X

"Don't be ridiculous Peter. I've got it," Olivia stated, reaching over the table for the bill that Peter began to wave in front of her. Ella giggled when Olivia pulled it out of his grasp forcefully.

"Fine, but I've got next time," he said with a bit of mirth in his eyes.

"Deal," Olivia stated matter-of-factly.

X

Just as Olivia had guessed, Ella was out like a light in the backseat. However, she noticed how the little girl's head violently lolled down and then back every time they went over a bump or stopped at a light.

"Peter, would you mind reaching back there and nudging Ella's head against the window?" she asked.

He peeked in the backseat and chuckled. "Poor thing looks like a bobble-head. By the way, my father has one of Rick James." She smiled and watched as he gently guided Ella's head against the window for support.

"She's lucky to have you, you know," he started.

"No, I'm lucky to have her," Olivia spoke and then paused. "It's like I have a second chance to do it right this time."

Peter understood but pressed further. "You mean like with you and your mom when you were Ella's age?"

"Yeah," she breathed out shakily.

"Well, and when you have kids…or kittens if that's your choice," Peter began, trying to make light of the heavy situation.

Olivia laughed. "Kittens sounds more right…I'm a ticking time bomb, Peter. I mean everyone around me falls to pieces. I'm a mess. The world's a mess." She was growing angry with herself; she knew she shouldn't cry and that she was being foolish. Maybe inviting Peter wasn't the best idea.

He peered over at her, a bit uncomfortable with himself, and watched as she began to tighten. Her face began to tighter and her lips pursed. There were many things he could say but he needed to find the right thing to say. He knew her shell was actually fragile.

"But Ella is still here. I'm still here."

"Yeah, but for how long?" she trailed.

Peter looked to the road and noticed they were almost home.

"How about a drink?" Olivia began, trying to make up for sober conversation. "Rach won't be back to mid morning and we usually share a night cap."

He nodded yes. She knew he wouldn't pass up an opportunity for free liquor.

X

"I don't want to wake her this time. She's been having nightmares more recently. Rachel scolded me for reading her one scary story." She began to poke around the front seat and collect the girl's items: hat, gloves, cup, stuffed animal… She popped her head up when she heard the front door shut and the back door open. Peter had made his way to the backseat and began to unfasten Ella's seatbelt. Olivia, with her face hidden, smiled. She closed the front door and met up with him who was now carrying a sleeping Ella. She closed the girl's door ever so gently.

"I don't think she'll be waking up after today's excitement," Peter laughed.

X

"Thanks Peter, you can bring her upstairs," Olivia said, turning the parlor light on.

"I didn't know there was one," he mentioned, following her upstairs and into the small bedroom. He waited for Olivia to turn on the small lamp before stepping into the room. He watched as Olivia pulled down the covers and made her way over to him. He smiled as he watched her take off Ella's shoes and hat.

"She can sleep in that," she spoke, giving him permission to lay Ella down. Peter made his way over to the lamp.

"Should I…?"

"No, trust me she'll wake up if it's turned off." Peter smiled and silently padded to the hallway to give her a bit of privacy. He listened to Olivia say goodnight and drop a small chastise kiss on Ella's forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teaser alert! Thanks again for the reviews! I hope this chapter makes you glow. **

"Being called Han is not funny…or cute for that matter!" Olivia laughed a bit tipsy and cheerful from their late night cap— or caps rather.

"Oh come on! It is too!" Peter chuckled. He was sitting unceremoniously on the white armchair while Olivia was nearly sprawled on the couch.

"Well, I'm sure you MUST have had some nerdy nickname the kids teased you with! Come on. Spill the beans," Olivia pressed.

He just casted her one of his famous grins and took another swig before pouring her another. "Okay. When I was younger. I was…husky. They called me Rolly Polly Peter."

Olivia stared at him, trying her best not to break out in laughter. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She let out a rather entertaining and loud belly laugh.

"That's just great. You, of all people. Gee, thanks Liv." Peter chuckled.

She picked her head up from the couch pillow and looked at him. "I'm sorry," and she casted him an apologetic smile.

"You're lucky you have an infectious smile. Because, had you been a man I might have socked you one," Peter grinned.

She stopped laughing. "Do you think I have a nice smile?" This was dangerous territory. They both knew it but this is what they did for a living. She only hoped she treaded lightly on the subject.

"Yes, you Olivia Dunham. Or, Agent Olivia Dunham, have a beautiful smile. Especially when you've been drinking," Peter confessed. Olivia noticed a spark dancing in his eye.

"Okay, now what about me? Surely there must be at least one charming aspect to me!" Peter began.

Olivia scratched her head and thought about it.

"Oh, come on! It's gonna take you that long to come up with something?" Peter joked.

_I know you think I have a nice ass. Afraid to say it? _

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You are exceptionally well at driving."

Olivia's smile grew as Peter's abruptly ceased. "You're kidding me, right? I'm good at driving a car?"

Olivia fell into a fit of laughter. She grabbed the pillow and tried to drown her laughter by placing it over her face. She felt the couch cushion indent and then Peter's hands on her own. He tossed the pillow to the floor and playfully grabbed her arms. Both heads swayed a bit from the liquor.

"Do we need to start a tickling match? Because trust me, I always win," Peter threatened.

"I bet you're seeing two people by now. Here, how many fingers am I holding up?" She unsteadily held up two fingers in front of his face. They waved in front of him and he laughed.

"I should be asking you that question. You're the one nearly rolling on the floor. And you're holding up two," Peter said confidently.

"Hmm…you're right. Okay! No tickling. I'm horribly ticklish. And, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Okay, a real compliment. Let's see…" she trailed.

She protested when his right hand found her side and threatened to go any further.

"Stop! Okay. You, Peter, or Rolly Polly Peter, have eyes that don't lie."

_She had to choose now, in our intoxicated condition, to be poetic. _"Olivia, I'm just about drunk…" he laughed.

Growing serious, she curled her body on the couch and turned to face him. She stared into his eyes. "They're unbelievably soft and genuine. They remind me of the earth," she spoke. _Now who was being brazen?_

Peter felt his face flush but he held their gaze.

"Coming out of the tank, it was your eyes that stabilized me…" Growing bold, he placed one large hand on her cheek as she continued.

"…and I just wanted to let you know that…" she spoke softly and broke their gaze, glancing down at her own hands.

"Olivia," he took his other hand and gently lifted her chin with it. "Anytime. I told you I was here for you…" he spoke just as softly and tenderly.

"And here you are. Now what?" she whispered. She was running straight into the crossfire again.

He stared into large pleading eyes. He can't fuck this up. More than he imagines depends on it. His lips parted but he couldn't find the right words.

She knew she was playing Russian roulette but she didn't care. She wanted to push the envelope. She wanted to personally experience the side of Peter she saw tonight. Her body ached for it.

Too long passed before any of them said anything. Olivia rolled her eyes and within seconds poured and downed another glass.

"Olivia…I'm sorry…it's just," Peter began.

Her eyebrows rose while she reached for another and poured herself and Peter one. After all, she wanted to be a good host. He took the glass and tried again but she cut him off.

"No, I understand Peter. Not your type, right?" she spoke, spitting out venom with each word.

It was now Peter who was reaching for his glass. He grabbed her hand and pleaded with her to look at him. She did but dropped her glass when she heard a scream from upstairs.

"Shit," she cursed and ran upstairs to the small bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Thanks again for the reviews! It's so nice to see new names and reviewers! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I sure like writing it! By the way, I know this probably wouldn't happen in an original episode, but I tried to stay as true to the characters as I could, while fulfilling our fantasies. **

X

It took Peter a few seconds of just sitting there before he finally registered what was happening. He watched as Olivia sprang up like a deer and dash upstairs, knocking over and breaking something on her way to Ella's bedroom. He also sprang up from his position on the couch, a bit wobblier, and tried to catch up to Olivia who was already half way down the hallway. He cursed as he trampled over something in his path and nearly fell flat on his face.

_Fuck. Drinking while babysitting is not a good idea. _

He finally reached the doorframe to the small bedroom and stopped before going through it.

"But there _was _one. I saw it Aunt Liv. It had creepy eyes and it looked right at me," Ella cried, apparent tears streaming down flushed, puffy cheeks.

"No, baby, it was a dream," Olivia soothed, brushing sweat stained strands across the small girl's forehead.

Peter watched as Ella sobbed and Olivia enveloped her in an embrace. He suddenly felt ashamed for what happened downstairs. He was being selfish.

When Ella continued to cry, Olivia came up with a suggestion. "Why don't we check under the bed and closet? Here…Peter can check!"

Peter blinked twice and after a few intoxicated seconds, he approached the closet. He opened up and looked back at the two on the bed. "See, no monster here."

"What about the bed?" Ella piped.

Peter smiled and finally sobering up, kneeled on the floor and lifted the bed skirt. When he didn't lift his head as quickly as Ella would have liked, she spoke up.

"Peter?"

He lifted his body from underneath the bed and leaned his elbows on the mattress. Something shimmered from within his palm.

"No monsters, but I did find a quarter!"

Ella's frightened demeanor suddenly changed. "But I haven't lost my tooth yet! Look, it's still wiggly. How did the Fairy know?" Ella asked confused, wiggling her front tooth at him.

Peter chuckled and hopped on the bed. The room was turning just a little bit. Needless to say he was happy to be sitting in one spot.

"Um, maybe she hid it there and was going to put it under you pillow when it came out…" Peter tried to sound convincing but knew how ridiculous he sounded.

Ella nodded her head and took the quarter. "Maybe I should put it under my pillow…so she won't get mad."

Olivia laughed and watched as the girl took the quarter from Peter's hand and placed it under the pillow.

"So, no monsters in the closet or under the bed. Okay?" Olivia cupped the girl's cheeks and looked her straight in the eye.

Ella suddenly lifted her head up from the pillow. "But what about your bed and mommy's bed?" Ella asked.

Olivia smiled and thought hard. "Well, there definitely is not any. Peter and I already checked. Right Peter?" Olivia looked over at Peter who was on the other side of Ella, his eyes half closed.

"Right," Peter smiled.

"It's a good thing Peter is here…" Ella trailed; sleep was now beginning to raid her body once more.

Olivia gently nudged Ella's body back down on the pillow. "Yes, I suppose it is. Why don't you try to get some rest? It's really late. And I promise tomorrow morning we'll make pancakes. M&M, just like your mommy hates. Oh, does she get mad at me when we make them, huh?" Olivia chuckled.

Ella giggled and nodded her head. "Will you just stay here for a little bit…until I fall asleep?" she asked meekly.

Olivia smiled warmly, "okay."

Peter watched the two and thought the whole thing was adorable. And just adorable enough that he had had enough and wanted to get downstairs and try his best to completely sober up before he had to face Olivia again. He started to get up until he felt a grip on his shirt.

"Wait! Please stay…" Ella asked. Peter looked down to see the girl pleading with him. He smiled and got comfortable on the rather small bed. He knew Olivia was watching him but he didn't dare look up to catch her gaze. But he couldn't help himself much longer.

He looked passed Ella with her eyes closed to Olivia, her head sharing part of the pillow, who was mouthing, "thank you." He nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment, and tried to gather his swirling thoughts.

X

"I think she's asleep," he heard. He opened his eyes and wiped the sleep away.

"Huh?" He must have looked like an idiot.

"I think we can go back downstairs," Olivia whispered.

He nodded his head and carefully lifted his body from the bed. They made their way downstairs and into the living room in silence.

He helped her pick up the pillows and shattered picture frame.

"Don't worry about it, Peter. I'll get it," Olivia spoke. He ignored her and came back with the trashcan.

"Thank you, again for helping me with Ella. I'm not sure what's going on with her. Maybe I'm responsible for her nightmares…" she began.

"Of course not. I'm sure it's just the age. I mean, my nightmares started somewhere around that age," he offered.

"I'm sorry," she cut him off and started for the kitchen, trash bin in hand. He knew what she meant.

"No, Olivia. I'm sorry for earlier. Look…" he started.

"No, it's okay," she quickly stated. He grabbed her wrist gently but forcefully and dragged her to the couch.

He tried again when they both sat. "This means more to me…you mean more to me and I didn't…I don't want to mess it up. _That _has a tendency to do just that—mess things up—ruin a great thing."

She looked at him hard. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I don't know what I was thinking. God," she dragged her hands over her head, "I've got to stop with the nightly caps."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, you and me both."

"I'm absolutely exhausted," Olivia confessed, laying her head back against the welcoming couch cushion.

"How about some sleep?" Peter suggested. "Here, let me help you." He grabbed her wrist again and she allowed him to lead her to her own bed.

"Hamburgers, monsters under the bed, and liquor do not mix…" Olivia mumbled while getting under the covers.

Peter chuckled while turning off the lights downstairs. It suddenly dawned on Olivia that Peter was still here. The liquor still had a strong hold on her.

"Wait, Peter, you can't go home. You're not in any condition to drive," she sprang up.

He laughed and replied, "Yeah, you're right." He watched as she shimmied over on the bed and patted the mattress next to her. Was she beckoning him over?

He laughed and sat on the bed. He wondered in the way the small bedside lamp made her best features glow. Or maybe it was the alcohol. He watched as her eyes closed. His smile faded when he noticed they weren't opening again. He pondered his options.

_I could attempt to leave but that may leave her embarrassed and upset when I deny her twice in one night. Or, I could stay, shut the hell up and just enjoy some sleep. _

Peter kicked off his shoes and rested comfortably on top of the blanket. He closed his eyes and didn't open them back up.

X

Somewhere in the midst of dreaming and waking, he swore he felt a small weight climb over him and nestle itself to his left side.

_Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me. _

He only wanted to sleep through this hangover that he judged was going to be massive. He had enough experience to competently prejudge the size of his hangover the mere night before. When he felt something gently kick him in the side, he slightly opened his eyes and turned his head.

He came eye to eye with Ella. "Hi," she whispered, fully awake.

He thought he was dreaming when he felt something climb over him. Now, he knew he definitely was not. It took him a few seconds to gather just exactly where he was.

"Hi," was all that he could come up with. And he watched as Ella turned her whole body and curl into her aunt. He mumbled something about kids being too much work and drifted back into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm still amazed at your heartfelt reviews! I really do appreciate it and it certainly gives me the good kick in the arse to keep going. Again, I'm taking no ownership for the show or characters. ** **In regards to Ella's character, I tried to recollect some of my memories, mannerisms, and tendencies. I hope it fits…**

X

Olivia begrudgingly opened her eyes when she felt a force begin to make fishy shapes with her lips. As she had guessed, Ella was fiddling with her lips. She closed her eyes shut hoping it was just a dream. She opened them when she heard her niece say her name.

"Aunt Liv?"

Olivia opened her eyes and glanced past Ella and Peter to the digital clock. It was still a bit dark out and knew it was way too early. When she noticed it was only six o' clock, Olivia wrapped her arms around Ella and sleepily told her, "go back to sleep honey, it's too early."

Olivia pondered on how Rachel was able to do it. Get up every morning at the crack of dawn. Then again, she probably doesn't stay up with half as many nightly caps as we did.

When she realized there was a _we _in her thoughts, she snapped open her eyes and saw that yes, Peter was sleeping in her bed.

"Shhh…Peter is sill sleeping Aunt Liv."

Olivia must have let out a rather loud gasp. Looking back at her niece, she took one more look at her before letting sleep overtake her.

Just a few more minutes of sleep…Please God, I'll stop drinking, I promise…

Ella fidgeted where she lay, somewhat trapped in an embrace, and tried her very best to fall asleep for a little while longer. She just couldn't understand how grownups could sleep so much.

X

She counted the tiles on the ceiling—only up to 50 of course, made pretend puppets with her hands, and then tried counting pigs in her mind. When she thought an eternity had passed, she turned to look at her aunt. Boy, she looked sleepy but maybe she would wake up soon. Ella studied her closed eyelids and rising chest. After making sure she was still alive, because she usually wakes up when Ella just stares at her, she turned over to try it on Peter. She suddenly decided that having Peter over was nice. She loved sleepovers and was pleasantly surprised to see Peter in bed last night when she crawled in and under the covers. She was even happier when he didn't make her go back to her own bed like her dad usually does.

Ella inched her face closer and studied Peter's face. Maybe he would wake up and play a game with her. To her surprise, her wish came true.

Peter opened his eyes for the second time in the past twelve hours, and came face to face with Ella. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. From his peripheral, he could tell it was morning but that dawn was still fresh.

"You're awake," Ella smiled. "Do you want to play a game?"

Peter propped himself up on his elbows and tried to wake up. He looked past Ella to see Olivia still sleeping soundly. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at Ella. She was beaming and wide awake. It was silent for a few seconds until a tiny tummy rumbled, begging for food.

"I bet you've been up for awhile, huh?" Peter asked. Ella nodded her head. "Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked, half hoping she'd want to go off and play on her own. He had to chuckle when a huge smile spread on her face and eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Okay, how about some coffee first?" Peter smiled and watched as Ella climbed over him and made a dash to the kitchen.

"I'll get the coffee. I know where it is!" Ella said excitedly, but a bit too loudly.

Peter raised a finger to his lips and Ella nodded her head. He stole one more glance at Olivia sleeping peacefully before making his way into the kitchen.

X

They say that smell is one of the most powerful senses. It lures your attention, helps you recall forgotten memories, and makes you nostalgic. However, smell in this case, worked its magic because it made Olivia hungry. Olivia awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes and coffee. With her eyes still closed, Olivia inhaled the myriad of scents deeply and listened. She could hear Ella's laughter and she instantly smiled. She felt guilty that she slept in and that Rachel had to come home to make pancakes. That was until she heard a male's voice and the absence of her sister's.

"Um…okay, I guess you can mix the batter that way if it works for you," Peter chuckled. He watched as Ella mixed the batter and as a result created a mess. Pancake batter splattered on the wall, table, and their clothing. It's a good thing babysitting his father taught him patience.

"Here, why don't you let me try," Peter offered. Ella gave Peter the whisk and watched as he slowly mixed the batter from behind her. "Here, you try it with me," Peter offered. Ella smiled as she placed her hand over his and followed the motions he made with the whisk.

Olivia listened to the conversation and couldn't help but grin. Now, she needed to decide what to do next. She could pretend she was asleep for just a little while longer and indulge in the entertainment at hand, or she could wake up and join the fun…but with the consequence of having to face Peter and the events leading up to this morning.

_I think I'll stick with Plan A. _

X

"These pancakes look perfect!" Ella squealed in delight.

Peter chuckled and replied, "Yeah, with the exception of this one…" Ella had asked if Peter could make her a pancake in the shape of a heart. He tried but failed miserably. It turned out looking like a broken egg. She smiled at him and said that he tried his best and that was good enough. She sounded like an adult—much like her aunt, and it made him grin.

"Okay Chef, grab the plate and bring it over. These two are done." Ella jumped off of the chair and ran to grab the porcelain plate. She held the plate steady as Peter plopped two pancakes on them.

"Let's give the heart pancake to Aunt Liv!" Ella proposed.

"I suppose that's fair. After all, she did sleep through the cooking…" Peter scoffed. "But why don't you…" Peter turned around to see Ella was already making her way to the bedroom, pancakes in hand.

"…wait and let your aunt sleep…" Peter finished his sentence for out of range ears.

X

Peter peeked his head around the doorframe and watched Ella juggle the plate while leaning over the bed. He watched as she inched her face closer to Liv's, in similar fashion to the way he was awoke, and waited. Like magic, Olivia's eyes opened.

"Hi, sweetie…" Olivia smiled sleepily. Olivia had gone with Plan A but soon fell asleep while listening to the two cooking. This time her niece really did wake her.

"We made you pancakes…Look this one is heart. Peter made it!" Ella exclaimed, holding out the plate of pancakes.

"Peter made it…?" Olivia started.

"Well, I helped. A lot," the little girl chuckled. Ella placed the plate on the bed and let her aunt pull her up to the bed and place her next to her.

"Boy, that Peter is sweet isn't he…pancakes…"

"And coffee," Peter emerged from behind the kitchen doorframe with a fresh cup of coffee for himself and Olivia. He walked over and took a seat on the other side of the bed. The action almost came natural after sleeping there.

Olivia grew self-conscious of her appearance and decisions. She smiled and meekly grabbed the coffee, tucking one strand behind her ears.

"Here, try a bite, Aunt Liv!" Ella exclaimed, holding up a piece of the heart pancake with her bare hands.

Olivia smiled and took the pancake. She bit into it and was pleasantly surprised as to how delicious it actually was.

She looked over to Peter. "Wow, it really is good," she mumbled, chewing the pancake. Ella grabbed another piece and held it up for Peter to try. He obliged and munched on it. Ella smiled and also took a bite. The three of them sat on the bed for a little less than a minute before Olivia kicked two feet off the bed and onto the floor.

"Where are you going?" Ella asked, a little upset she was leaving their trio.

But Olivia's response only made the girl dash off the bed and follow her.

"To make some more…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I think this is going to do it for this fic. Phew, I'm not used to writing so many chapters. Thanks again to those who have and are going to review! It certainly makes me smile. Watch out for new stories sometime next week!**

"_Where are you going?" Ella asked, a little upset she was leaving their trio._

_But Olivia's response only made the girl dash off the bed and follow her._

"_To make some more…"_

X

"I can definitely see that you made pancakes," Olivia laughed, looking at the huge mess in the kitchen. She took a damp cloth and swiped it over the table.

Ella sheepishly smiled and uttered a "sorry…"

Olivia ducked down to look at the girl. "Why don't you brush those teeth and that hair and get dressed. Then you can meet us downstairs for some more pancakes. Okay?"

"Is Peter going to stay?" Ella asked. Olivia looked up to the doorframe where Peter stood and wondered the same thing.

Peter piped in, "uh, only for a little bit longer…" That seemed to satisfy Ella for she ran off and made her way upstairs.

"I'm sorry you had to…well you know…she wakes me up around 6:00 and I usually always wake up right away…" Olivia trailed.

Peter grinned. "Well, we both wanted you to sleep in for once. Besides, it was fun. And it sure beats trying to make pancakes with Walter."

Olivia chuckled, "Well, I think Walter is cute…" When Peter gave her a cross look she finished her observation, "…cute in an odd way."

Together they cleaned up the mess. Olivia tried to persuade Peter to let her finish, but he mumbled that he was the one that really made most of the mess. Oddly enough, Olivia didn't find that hard to believe.

"So, how many pancakes can you really eat?" Olivia asked, stationed at the stove, flipping one rather large pancake.

"Well, after last night's drinking, probably four large ones."

"Do you prefer hearts?" Olivia asked, initiating a playful, flirting banter.

Peter knew it sounded cheesy coming out. "Only if they're made from the heart." He watched as she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. That was so corny. No wonder you had to rely on that MIT shirt."

Peter laughed in good spirit, but cringed a bit on the inside. He thought the MIT shirt was a good idea at the time. Hell, it served its purpose.

X

He did chuckle and pat her on the head when Ella gave her best puppy-eyed, sad face. Olivia didn't want to give the poor man any guilt. She stepped in.

"Ella, Peter has spent all yesterday afternoon and this morning with us. He has things that he needs to do. I'm sure we can invite him again sometime." She stressed the _sometime. _ She didn't want to burn him out with intoxicated come-ons from his boss and a five year old.

Ella wrapped her arms around Peter's legs and made him promise.

"Okay. I do promise to come back. Maybe I'll even bring Walter."

"Pinky-swear promise?" Ella held out her pinky. Peter grabbed it and promised.

Peter looked up to Olivia when Ella detached herself. He could read the message in Olivia's eyes.

"You're welcome," he mouthed.

"Okay kids!" and with that he exited the front screen door.

"Peter!" Olivia yelled out. His heart fluttered and he turned around.

She smiled and left him with an, "I'll see you Monday."

He gave her his best smile and walked away.


End file.
